This invention relates to a vibrating feeder, particularly for uniformly charging sifting machines. The bulk material is introduced to the upper end portion of an inclined, vibratable feeder base arranged in a housing. The bulk material is discharged by gravity over at least one oblique edge of the base, the width of which narrows in the downward direction.
Vibrating feeders of the above-outlined type are known and are disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 7,108,278. They insure that the material is introduced in a uniform distribution along the entire screening width of a sifting machine. The vibrating feeder comprises an elongated housing and a housing base rigidly connected with the housing walls. The housing base (feeder base) has an inclined orientation and its width decreases towards the lower end portion of the base to thus form at least one discharge edge which extends approximately diagonally with respect to the housing walls. Further, the downwardly open housing has elastic supports and at least two vibrators mounted at each longitudinal side of the housing. The vibrators are usually unbalanced motors.